The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for personalizing training based on a planned course and individual personal assessment.
Athletes and other individuals that participate in athletic events or even personal physical training, typically perform training in gyms using specialized training equipment. In addition, for some physical training, the training may take place in various physical environments, such as in the case of training of a race, a marathon, an obstacle course, or the like. For example, a bicyclist or runner may train by riding their bicycle or running in areas of their physical environment, e.g., along a route or track.
The training is generally directed to helping the individual increase their endurance, strengthen the individual, increase lung capacity, become faster, and the like, in a generalized manner. Even custom training regimens, or working with a training expert one on one, will focus on general areas of weakness of the individual.